A Different Box
by deksi
Summary: Just a one-shot story of Deeks and Monty.


**Okay this is just a silly little one-shot that came into my head. It's not the best thing I've ever written…but you are welcome to tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer: No characters of NCISLA are mine…except I would like Deeks and Monty.**

**A DIFFERENT BOX**

"Well, I'm sure glad that little op is over with hey boy" Deeks sighed and patted his scruffy companion who answered with a bark.

Deeks had been asked to go undercover with Monty for LAPD for a short operation requiring him to go as a homeless person, yet again, to flush out a particular homeless guy who was rumoured to be targeting prostitutes. The take-down had been fairly easy and straight forward and it was the last day of the op, as his LAPD buddies had helped arrest the guy involved, meaning Deeks could go back to NCIS and Kensi.

As they neared an abandoned warehouse, Monty suddenly broke the leash from Deeks' grasp and ran hurriedly around the corner to a dark alley;

"Monty! Come back!" Deeks yelled after him, sprinting to catch up.

As he rounded the corner, he noticed Monty stopped at the far end, barking at a doorway. Pulling out his hidden gun, he aimed and warily approached the doorway. Not knowing what was there, cautiousness is always the first instinct in these instances and this was no different. He looked at the cardboard box in front of him and tensed before lifting it up;

"Oh Monty, what have you found" Deeks sighed.

:

:

:

:

A few weeks had passed and Kensi was sitting at her desk one Friday morning, as she listened to Callen and Sam arguing over a basketball game.

"Sam I'm telling you, that coach made the wrong move. He should have brought the more experienced player into the play far sooner than when he did"

"G, come on you have to let the young guys play too. How else are you going to be able to suss out how good they are"

"I take it where talking about basketball…again" Kensi rolled her eyes.

Callen grinned, "Of course. What do you think?"

"Well…I think Sam's right on this one" Kensi shrugged.

"What? Why?" Callen argued.

"Well take Deeks and me for an example. We are way younger than you or Sam and we can more than hold our own in the field. Being younger doesn't always mean it's a bad thing" Kensi smiled.

"She has a point G. Kensi and Deeks have shown us up a couple of times now"

"They just got lucky" Callen smirked, "Speaking of Deeks where is he?"

"I don't know. He hasn't really been himself lately. When I ask him if he wants to come over for a beer and movies, he has been backing out" Kensi shrugged, "It's not like him"

"Maybe he's got a girlfriend keeping out at all hours" Callen smiled.

"I'd know if that was the case" Kensi smiled in return.

"How?" Sam asked, "Got him tagged?"

"Nope…just call it a woman's instinct" she proudly grinned.

"This same woman's instinct you're talking about when you didn't want to watch my kids?" Sam wiggled his eyebrows.

"That was different Sam" Kensi frowned, "Anyhow we survived that night in one piece"

"Yeah now Sam's daughter wants Uncle Marty and Aunty Kensi to babysit all the time" Callen chuckled.

"Don't remind me" Sam grumbled.

"Morning" Deeks yawned as he rounded the corner into the bullpen, dragging his feet to his desk.

"Late night again Deeks?" Callen asked.

"More like…an interrupted sleep" Deeks replied, as he pulled his laptop from his bag.

"What's going on Deeks?" Kensi worriedly asked, "It looks like you haven't slept in weeks"

"Nothing's going on Kens. Really I'm fine" he arched his back, before opening his drawer and throwing a Snickers bar over onto her desk.

"Oh no…no way you try to placate me with a chocolate bar. Come on spill!" Kensi stood and walked over to his desk, glaring pointedly right in his eyes.

"Miss Blye is correct Mr Deeks. The twenty pound sized bags under your eyes give you away. Plus the fact that the few cases we've had the past few weeks, you have not been a hundred per cent on your game. If something is hindering your ability to do your job Mr Deeks…"

"Okay!" Deeks held his arms up, surrendering, "If you guys can give me about half an hour, I promise I'll let you know what's been going on. Okay?"

"Okay Mr Deeks. Half an hour" Hetty gave her sternest stare.

Deeks stood and grabbed his keys from his desk, "I'll be back" he said in his best Arnie voice.

As Deeks left through the large wooden doors, the team all turned to each other, wondering what on earth it could be…

"Maybe he got a girl pregnant after a one night stand and now he has a baby on his doorstep" Sam chuckled.

"Maybe he's got a moonlight stripper's job we don't know about" Callen mused.

Kensi felt her cheeks blushing at Callen's words, "Pfft, yeah as if Deeks would be a stripper" she tried to fob the thought as rubbish to her team mates, secretly aware that it was once true.

:

:

:

True to his word, Deeks arrived back at Ops, right on time. He parked his car and went around to the back seat, letting Monty get out first before reaching in and pulling out the large cardboard box. He pushed open the large doors with his butt, angling the box so he didn't bump it. Monty, hearing Kensi's voice in the bullpen, raced over to her.

"Hey boy whatcha doing here?" Kensi laughed, scratching behind his ears.

She glanced up to see her partner with the large box and cocked her head in confusion, "What's in the box?"

Deeks smiled, "So now _you_ want to know what's in the box hmmm?"

"It's not the same box as before is it?" Sam gave it the once over.

"Nope different box" Callen shook his head, "So Deeks care to tell us what this is about?"

Deeks shyly smiled, "Well that last LAPD op I did when I went undercover homeless…"

Kensi nodded remembering the weeks she missed him but of course never told him that she missed him.

"Well one night it seems Monty got away from me when I slept. A few weeks back when we finished the op he ran off to an alley near an old warehouse. He ran down the end to a doorway and stopped and looked at me barking. I followed him down there and got a surprise" Deeks continued.

"What sort of surprise?" Sam asked.

Deeks reached in the box and pulled out a small five week old puppy, handing it to Sam. Then he pulled out another and another, until five little puppies were out of the box.

"Monty did this?" Kensi held two in her arms.

"Yep, he got a stray female pregnant from a one night stand and these are the results. I took the mother and pups to Monty's vet as she was in labour when I found her. Unfortunately she lost a lot of blood during the birth and she couldn't be saved. So as Monty's daddy, I felt a responsibility to look after them all. So every night, every 3 hours I would be getting up to feed them" Deeks sighed.

"Oh Deeks, why didn't you tell us? We would have helped" Kensi sighed.

"I don't know…I guess you would have laughed. Like father like son. That sort of thing" Deeks shrugged.

"So what do we have?" Callen patted his two pups.

"Three boys and two girls. Much like the fish I bought in they have similar traits to you all too" Deeks smiled.

"How so?" Sam frowned.

"Well that little guy with you Sam, I call Sam junior. He's the strongest and biggest of the group. A bit of a bully with the others. Callen has little Callen. He's a bit of a loner, keeps to himself but strong when he needs to be. Kensi has little Kensi"

"I like her" Kensi smiled as little Kensi licked her chin.

"Yes well little Kensi bites my ankle when she wants food" Deeks chuckled.

"Nothing wrong with that" Kensi admonished.

"Then she wakes me up in the morning by licking me…all over" Deeks winked seductively.

"Well _human_ Kensi would never do that" she shivered, "Eww"

"The other female, Deeks?" Callen asked

"She reminds me of Nell. Non- stop talking"

"What about you Mr Deeks?" Hetty asked.

"I have here Monty junior. He's the one that looks the most like Monty. I'd like to keep him but because I only have a one bedroom apartment it wouldn't be fair to keep two dogs and myself in that tiny place. So I'm gonna have to find them all new homes as of next week they are all old enough" Deeks sighed.

Hetty smiled, an idea formed in her head, "Well Mr Deeks I must say you have done an admirable job looking after all of them"

"Thanks Hetty" Deeks smiled.

"Since its Friday and we are slow on cases right now I suggest you all start packing up for home. Enjoy your weekend" Hetty waved them away.

:

:

:

The next morning, Deeks awoke to the sound of his mobile phone ringing on his bedside table. Groaning, he reached over and pressed the answer button, holding it up to his ear;

"Deeks" he answered.

"Mr Deeks, good morning. I have just text you an address to your phone. I would appreciate if you would meet me at the address in say 20 minutes?" said Hetty.

"Do we have a case?" Deeks threw back the covers of the bed.

"No Mr Deeks. Please will you come?"

"Uh sure I'll be right there" Deeks nodded, heading to the shower. "I wonder what this is all about"

Twenty minutes later, Deeks arrived at the address Hetty gave him. It was a small villa at the back of a group of five other villas in a block near the beach. He saw Hetty waiting up the driveway and waved to her, making the journey to join her there.

"Thank you for coming Mr Deeks" Hetty smiled.

"No problem Hetty. But what is this about, if you don't mind me asking"

Hetty reached into her pocket and pulled out a bundle of jangling keys, "These are for you", she placed them in his hands.

"And these are?" Deeks looked at them confused.

"Keys to your new home" Hetty waved at the number 5 end villa, "It has two bedrooms and a courtyard with lawn, enough for two dogs and their owner"

"Hetty I can't afford this" Deeks shook his head, trying to hand back the keys.

"You don't own it. I do" Hetty replied.

"Huh?"

"This villa is owned by NCIS. We have several properties that agents use when they may need a place to live for say 3 months while on assignment. I was thinking of what you said yesterday, how you would like to keep one of the pups but your apartment wasn't appropriate. That's when I thought of this place. The agent that usually uses this villa has been transferred permanently to Washington office. I called and told him what my intention was and he agreed that you have it. So…" Hetty paused and opened Deeks hand again, "This is your new home"

"Wow, thanks Hetty" Deeks stood in awe at his new home, "It's perfect and right near the beach too"

"That is one of the reasons I thought of it Mr Deeks. I hope you enjoy it"

"Anyone tell you how great you are Hetty?" Deeks grinned.

"A few times Mr Deeks. But it's always nice to hear it. Perhaps Miss Blye would like to hear of your new home" Hetty winked.

"I'll call her right now" Deeks smiled, pulling out his phone as he watched Hetty walk away, "Kensi, hey can you come to this address?"

"What new address is that, Deeks?" Kensi retorted.

"It's the address of our new home" Deeks smiled.

"_Our_ home?"

"Yep someday I want a home to share with Monty, Monty junior and you, Kensi Blye and this address is just the first stepping stone to that dream"

"I'll be there in twenty" Kensi smiled as she grabbed her keys and ran out the door.

**So there you go…hope you enjoyed it. If you feel like reviewing it that would be great. **

**Thanks for reading! Much love xxx**


End file.
